Wincest
by jarsen4evs
Summary: Drugs, don't do them. They result in these kinds of writings.


Sam wandered into the motel after a long fight with Dean. He had left Dean standing by the Impala, he could feel Dean's eyes watching his ass as he walked into the motel, but he didn't care. Dean could stare at him all he wanted but no matter how much Dean pleaded him Sam wouldn't give in, even if he wanted to. Dean locked the Impala and followed Sam. He unlocked the motel door and then relocked it as he walked in. He took a quick look at Sam, he knew that Sam wouldn't look back up at him. What was the point in even trying to plead with him. Instead Dean would just call a local prostitute, he had heard that there were plenty of those around. Dean flopped onto his bed, just about to make the call for a busty Asian beauty. "Dean." Dean looked up at his brother. "What?" He snapped. Sam sighed. "Look, Dean, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it, okay?" "You didn't mean it? I know you didn't. It's just that…", he trailed off "It's just that what?" inquired Sam "It's just that, I love you, Sam." Sam looked at Dean, he looked straight into his eyes. "I love you too. More than you could ever imagine." Dean looked at Sam with lust in his eyes, he was asking for sex, everything about Dean dripped sex at the moment. Sam's thoughts wandered, but he quickly snapped back to the thoughts earlier, he wouldn't give in, "NO," he told himself "I won't have sex with Dean tonight. He yelled at me, but then again I brought on the argument. So maybe he deserves it…" Sam's thoughts went crazy. He was brought back to reality by Dean. "I do deserve it, Sammy. Maybe you should stop thinking out loud. Get over here." Sam cursed himself, this time silently. "What if I don't?" Dean's voice was low with desire. "I'll just go over there. I'm going to fuck you until your legs don't work." Sam swallowed back the lump in his throat, knowing that it wasn't the only thing that he'd be swallowing tonight." Sam slowly got up and walked over to his brother, he knew having sex with Dean was wrong, but he loved it and he knew Dean loved it. Who had to know? Nobody, right? Dean pulled Sam's jacket until Sam's face was close to his. Dean kissed Sam hard on the lips and Sam put a hand on Dean's chest. Sam pulled his jacket off, and pulled at Dean's trying to get it off. This is what both of them wanted. Sam moved his hand down and could feel Dean's erection growing bigger by the second, Sam was suddenly aware of his own bulge showing through his own jeans. Both, incapable of waiting another moment, scrambled at their belt buckles and took off their jeans and boxers. Dean pushed his brother down onto the bed and began to kiss Sam everywhere, going extra slowly on the inside of Sam's thighs. Sam sighed loudly and breathing out the words "Oh, Dean!" Dean with a sexy gleam in his eye kept going closer and closer to Sam's dick. Soon he had it in his mouth, he knew that Sam liked it when he sucked it. He teased Sam around the base. Sam looked at Dean and said slowly "Dean stop fucking around and suck me already." Dean kept playing and finally put it in his mouth, Sam moaned and Dean knew he was doing something right. Dean stopped right as Sam was about to explode into ecstasy and kissed Sam again on his inner thighs, Sam moaned "Dean, don't stop, I need you now!" And Dean didn't stop. He kept going until Sam came, swallowing every last drop. Sam quivered and watched as Dean moved up to kiss Sam's lips once again. "Oh god," he thought. "It's so wrong. But _so _right." Dean forced Sam onto his stomach, now came the the real fun. Dean shoved his dick up Sam's ass showing no mercy. Sam squealed in joy, this was more fun than rejecting it which was his original plan. Dean kept going. "Fuck me Sammy, fuck me now." Sam overpowered Dean and turned him over smacking his ass several times before penetrating. Dean yelled out. "Fuck Sammy, you're so big!" Sam liked hearing his brother like this, it meant he had all the power and Dean had none. Sam knelt down and found Dean's dick and put it in his mouth, he sucked it fast, like there would never be another time they would do this. Dean was now powerless to Sam, he came into Sam's mouth. Sam swallowed it all, just like the big boy he was. He lay down next to Dean, feeling his muscles as he kissed him all over his chest. He quite liked the feeling of domiance that came with fucking Dean. Though Dean seemed like this big tough guy, he really didn't live up to it very well. That was Sam. Sam kissed Dean's lower abdomen, causing Dean to arch his back. Dean was moaning and whispering Sam's name breathlessly. Sam chuckled to himself when Dean began to whimper with need. Sam knew what Dean wanted. Dean wanted it so bad, how could Sam say no? Sam lay down on top of Dean and kissed everywhere, both of their muscles glistened with sweat. Dean began to moan, Sam knew that he would start to cry. Because he knew that it was Sam Winchester that cried his way through sex, it was Dean Winchester. Sam began to grind his pelvis on his brothers causing even more moaning to emit from Dean's mouth. Sam leaned forward and whispered in Dean's ear "You want it? Because if you do you'll have to come and get it." A devilish smile crossed Sam's face as he raised himself from Dean's body and made his way to the bathroom and turned the shower on. He stood there naked when Dean appeared in the doorway, he really was desperate. He was so sexy standing there, Sam thought to himself. He grabbed Dean and sucked him again, making Dean yelp. They made their way into the shower, Sam standing behind Dean. Sam buried himself in Dean's ass without warning, earning a small scream in return. Dean steadied himself on the wall and bent over to give Sam easier access. "You're so tight, Dean." Dean wasn't sure how to respond to that. Instead he focused on his pleasure. He was gasping and shaking, on the verge of his climax. He knew that Sam was too due to the weakening of his thrusts. One last one and both came at the same time, Sam inside Dean. Dean grabbed the wall to steady himself, just as he did Sam collapsed onto him. Dean shut the shower off and both got out dripping wet. They kissed and dried themselves off. They went back to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning Sam woke up and gave Dean a good morning kiss. Dean mumbled "Sammy, you are just perfect." Sam smiled at Dean and just gave him another kiss. This was the perfect start to another day of hunting.


End file.
